


rainfalls

by michelle_aria



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelle_aria/pseuds/michelle_aria
Summary: Но когда он в предвкушении заходит на кухню и видит людей, весело болтающих с Момотой, улыбка с его губ слетает в жалкое мгновение: потому что надуманный энтузиазм в глазах блондинки кажется ему таким же ненастоящим, как слова Кайто о том, что тот обязательно сегодня приберётся и потому что высокий парень, сидящий напротив неё, источает невероятную скуку метра за два.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 10





	rainfalls

— Что ты хочешь на день рождения?

У Момоты лицо безразличное-хмурое, и Кокичи кажется, что интересуется он скорее просто из вежливости, чем из искреннего желания его подбодрить. Друзьями, нежели соседями, они были не слишком хорошими, но жить вместе им это не мешало.

— Ой, Кайто, того, чтобы ты помолчал хоть часок было бы с лихвой достаточно. Можешь не утруждаться, — Ома хмыкает, хватая с комода свой телефон и заваливаясь рядом на диван, что противно скрипит даже под его весом. Впрочем, чего и стоило ждать от столь недорогой квартиры.

«Опять связи нет», — выдыхает он и ему кажется, что вместе с этим воздухом из него выходит что-то ещё. Неуловимое, странное чувство, уходящее в неподходящие моменты и возвращающееся, когда уже не нужно, название которому он никак не мог придумать, но знал, что скоро оно снова наполнит его лёгкие со всей своей желчью.

«Ты уже должен был привыкнуть.»

— А я серьёзно.

Кокичи притворно охает, вытягивая ноги, когда Кайто смеряет его упрямым взглядом и с силой хватает за плечо.

— Вау, блин! Очень мило с твоей стороны, но мне ничего не нужно, — он выдёргивает руку и сердито хмурится.

Нет эмоций.  
Нет фантазии.  
Нет сил притворяться.

Но ничего, ничего. Через пару минут всё будет хорошо. Всё обязательно будет замечательно. Обязательно.

— Быть не может, — фыркает Кайто. — Ты далеко не ангел, Кокичи, весь город это знает. Я никогда ещё не видел, чтобы ты так пялился в телефон и никогда ещё не видел, чтобы ты так долго был в онлайне со всеми нашими проблемами с сетью.

_И когда этот придурок стал таким проницательным?_   
  


— Да ты сама внимательность! — Ома изгибает бровь, отодвигается и снова утыкается в телефон. — Так уж и быть, скажу тебе. Бутылка _той самой_ газировки за семьсот йен по скидке была моей самой важной мечтой с самого создания вселе-

— У газировок нет страниц в соцсетях.

— Откуда тебе знать, Кайто?

— Рук у них нет, — услышав это Кокичи смеётся, зажимая себе рукой рот, чтобы с губ случайно не сорвалось оскорбление. Ему кажется, что с Кайто хватит на сегодня и конечно, он ему об этом не расскажет. Слишком милосердно для Кокичи Омы и слишком шокирующе для Момоты Кайто. — Ну, знаешь, чтобы они могли писать детективы, — и его смех угасает в секунду.

Послышалось, как за окном снова начал капать дождь. В прогнозе на сегодняшний вечер снова был ливень, что для них было нисколько неудивительно. Через минуту его грохот уже набрал ощутимую громкость.

Кайто молчал.

— Так ты смотрел историю, Момота-чан?

Проебался.

Боже, он проебался _перед ним._

Не то чтобы это не было ожидаемо, учитывая то, что они были соседями, но всё же…  
  


_— Обидно, да?_

_— Ладно, ладно, я понял, что ты не в духе, пожалуйста, прекрати._

_«Интересно, кто будет не в духе накануне собственного дня рождения?»_

— Ты ни за что не заставишь меня это признать.

Ома громко вздыхает и, отворачиваясь, совершенно не хочет смотреть тому в глаза.

— Он мой друг, Кокичи. Как насчёт того, чтобы он приехал сюда на днях? Ты сможешь с ним познакомиться.

***

_Лучший подарок на день рождения — это внимание._

«Кайто, зачем» и «Кайто, почему» вертелось в его голове бушующим торнадо и ответа на эти вопросы он не находил ни одного.

Понять Момоту Кайто и логику его поступков было тем ещё достижением, в самом-то деле и именно поэтому он позвал своих друзей с собой в качестве экскурсии в мир — определенно — самых странных людей Японии.

— Шуичи?

Эта поездка не удалась с самого начала и денег своих определенно не стоила, думал он, когда Каэде вытаскивала из кошелька тройную сумму и буквально впихивала ту в грубую ладонь водителя и когда, протискиваясь к единственным свободным местам, которых оказалось только два которые он, замявшись, он всё же уступил Акамацу и Рантаро.

Эта поездка не удалась с самого начала и совершенно не стоила тех пяти часов, что им троим, расположившимся в совершенно разных частях салона, пришлось провести в компании шумных и надоедливых людей, заполнившей тесный автобус, думал он, когда ему буквально едва-едва хватало воздуха.

Эта поездка не удалась с самого начала и совершенно не стоила сухого и безэмоционального голоса странного человека, встретившего их на выходе, думал он, ненароком глядя в его уродливое лицо.

Лишь стук капель дождя о крышу такси хоть как-то его успокоил, погружая в сонную дрёму.

— Эй, Шуичи, проснись!.. — Каэде дергает его за плечо, заставляя приоткрыть глаза. — Мы приехали.

— Что, правда? — Он вскидывает брови, с трудом выпрямляясь и разминая шею.

— Правда, — хрипит водитель, оборачиваясь. Саихара со вздохом достает из карманов пальто карту.

Со стороны Амами раздается смешок и Шуичи кажется, что тому в этот момент хочется водителя придушить.

За дверью машины их ожидало серое здание дешёвого — и единственного здесь, к слову, — отеля, стены которого покрылись трещинами, чрезмерно освещенные фонарями, и, смотря на то вместе Рантаро и Каэде, Саихара не думал ни о чем, кроме того, как, чёрт подери, устал, уверенный в том, что друзья с ним будут полностью солидарны.

Уверенный в том, что Кайто сможет подождать.

— Кто платит?

— Рантаро, — Акамацу закидывает руки за голову и, не обращая внимания на начавшие мокнуть волосы, громко и стуча каблуками уверенно шагает в сторону громоздких, нелепо покрашенных дверей. Амами закатывает глаза.

В конце концов, уже почти полночь, думает он, когда не может до него дозвониться, подмечая, что интернет здесь ловит очень плохо.

И зачем Кайто переехал в такую глушь?

***

Дожди.

Дожди, грозы и ливни пропитали этот город насквозь, шедшие почти каждым днем или ночью и безмерно портящие итак плохое настроение.

Если честно, была бы его воля — он бы вообще не выходил из дома. Была бы его воля — он бы заперся на десять замков в их с Кайто квартире и никогда б не выходил.

Но то было невозможно, и именно поэтому он шел в магазин в девять утра.

Серое лето только началось, а уже стало казаться всепоглощающим и бесконечным.

  
~~Эй, а что ты подаришь ему на день рождения?~~

Кокичи встряхивает головой, когда кассирша — новенькая, определенно чёртова новенькая в их чёртовом городе — смотрит на него с недоумением, а стоящий у входа в супермаркет охранник только, хмыкнув, пожимает плечами.

Чёрная одежда, клетчатый шарф, бледная, почти белоснежная кожа, выкрашенные в фиолетовый концы волос и извечная шутовская улыбка, расплывающаяся на лице широкой дугой, такой противной, что люди оборачиваются ему вслед.

«Сраный клоун», — так его звали местные и это уже даже не было обидно.

«Сраные мудаки», — так он звал их и совершенно ни о чём не жалел.

Он считал, что люди уже давно должны были привыкнуть к тому, что народ тут до жути странный, так же, как и Ома давным-давно привык, что ему не нужно ничего объяснять.  
  
— Спасибо за покупку, — растерянно выдавливает из себя продавщица, сталкиваясь с ним взглядом.

И был себе за это так же жутко благодарен.

— Не за что, — вглядеться в бейджик на её яркой форме Оме удается в трудом. Когда он стал таким слепым? Когда тучное полотно заволокло зрение? _Когда дожди пропитали чувства?_ — Сейко-чан. Знаешь, лучше бы ты сюда не приезжала.

Девушка хмыкает, вскидывая бровь, и Кокичи даже минуты с того момента, как он произносит её имя, не требуется, чтобы понять, что они друг друга уже ненавидят.

— Ха? Почему? — спрашивает она.

Но он испаряется также быстро, как и её напускное смущение, сжимая в руке дешёвый пакет, вместе со своей улыбкой, провожаемый отрешенным взглядом охранника, и лишь мелькает темная его волос прядь в дверном проеме.

Дверь в магазин громко захлопывается и прячет серое небо. Ома не слышит, как девушка возмущенно сопит и не чувствует на себе взгляды людей из очереди — и он искренне этому рад.

Пластиковая коробка в пакете противно шуршит, а открывшийся с хлопком мерзкий чёрный зонт держать стало противно как никогда.

~~— А я должна? Ты видела его вообще? Не думаю, что кто-то в здравом уме захочет сделать этому… _этому_ что-то хорошее.~~

***

— Ждёте гостей, Ома-кун? — спрашивает у него старушка, живущая в соседней квартире, подмечая действительно большой полупрозрачный пакет с едой.

— Что-то вроде, — отвечает он, неловко улыбаясь в попытке создать видимость хорошего человека хотя бы для неё — хотя бы пока та ему верит, упорно не слушающая токсичные речи остальных.

И «что-то вроде», а не гости, он отвечает не потому что это кажется ему чем-то отвратительным — потому что он изо всех сил хотел, чтобы люди, что приедут к ним, не оказались такими же, как и остальные.

Не оказались треклятой гнилью из-под подошвы.

Не то чтобы он верил в то, что что-то такое действительно может произойти.

Но очень сильно пытался надеяться.

***

Сумка глухо ударяется об пол, пока он разувается. Ома медленно встряхивает зонт и кладет его на табуретку около входной двери.

Плевать, что пол намокнет.

Плевать, что Кайто рассердится.

Плевать, что это совершенно, абсолютно негостеприимно.

В какой-то мере это будет даже в радость, потому что ничто не смешило его также, как его, Момоты, страдания.

Просто Кайто был смешной в этой своей глупой настойчивости, а Кокичи был трижды проклятый эгоизмом, ложью и своей ебучей токсичностью, как сказали бы остальные, когда Ома назвал бы это своим благословением.

Но когда он в предвкушении заходит на кухню и видит людей, весело болтающих с Момотой, улыбка с его губ слетает в жалкое мгновение: потому что надуманный энтузиазм в глазах блондинки кажется ему таким же ненастоящим, как слова Кайто о том, что тот обязательно сегодня приберётся и потому что высокий парень, сидящий напротив неё, источает невероятную скуку метра за два.

_Фальшивки?_

_Нет, что ты, просто неудавшиеся черновики._

  
А вот третье место пустое, чашка на столе напротив него до краев полная, и это заставляет его окинуть Кайто задумчивым взглядом.

Его нет.

Того самого писателя, которого он так боялся.

И, если быть честным, видеть уже не особо хочет.

Но всё равно не понимает, почему, ставя сумку на пол около холодильника, он убегает на балкон, стоит той девушке, весело поздравив его, сказать, что Шуичи ушел туда.

— Я же говорила, — Каэде улыбается, пихая Момоту в бок.

— У меня нет денег, — фыркает тот. — Отдал всё вам на поездку.

— Так я и не об этом, глупый.

_Некоторые желания воистину тяжело исполнить._   
_Особенно — если они чужие._   
  


***

— У всех великих писателей привычка такая, гробить своё здоровье?

Саихара дёргается и чуть не роняет сигарету, когда на балкон заходит низкий парень с торчащими во все стороны темными волосами и застает его врасплох, с интересом вдыхая запах дыма, перемешанный с приевшимся ароматом дождя.

Он не здоровается. Сразу становится понятно, что он из тех типов людей, что совершенно бесстыдно ведут себя так, будто они твои давние знакомые, когда тот встает рядом пряча руки в карманы, и Шуичи совершенно не может понять, каких размеров самооценку нужно иметь, чтобы позволять себе такое.

Не то чтобы Шуичи считал себя каким-то особенным, нет, не подумайте, просто в тот момент ему показалось, что ему не одна жизнь потребуется чтобы сделать тоже самое, что этот парень, наверное, сделает, не задумавшись.

Краска на щеках появляется непроизвольно.

— У всех именинников привычка такая, вставать в восемь в собственный день рождения? — отвечает он вопросом на вопрос, выждав минуту странной, приятной тишины.

А парень смеётся.

— Один-один, Сайхара-чан, но вообще-то я пытался устроить тебе хороший завтрак, а ты к нему и не притронулся.

— Сайхара… чан?

Усмешка на губах юноши кажется Шуичи какой-то знакомой, как будто он вновь встретил что-то, что видел в далеком-далеком детстве — том самом, которое сейчас и вспомнить не может.

— Ома Кокичи, — протягивает руку Кокичи и это неуверенное рукопожатие опять вытягивает из него все силы на ложь.

_Ничего, ничего, скоро всё вернется._

Собственная улыбка отчего-то становится добрей, и руку Саихары отчего-то отпускать совсем-совсем не хочется, когда тот представляется именем, которое Кокичи итак знал.

— С днём рождения, Ома-кун.

— Да, спасибо.

_— А что вырастает из фальшивых людей?_

— Ох, кстати, — Ома вкидывает брови, — дождь…

— Закончился, — тихо бормочет Шуичи, туша сигарету о перила и выкидывая бычок куда то на улицу.

Может, он упадет на капот чьей-то машины, а её хозяин потом смахнет тот как жалкую пыль с полки? Может, кто-то на него наступит? Он настолько ничтожный, что хочется сравнить с ним себя. Он настолько ничтожный, что можно сравнить с ним сегодняшний день, отчего-то так важный для всех вокруг.

 _Двадцать первое июня не значило для Омы Кокичи ровным счетом ничего_.  
  


— Как насчёт того, чтобы сходить в кино?

— Что?

— Хах, шучу. В этой глуши его нет, — он обиженно надувает щёки, пряча лицо в ладонях. — Обидно, кстати.

Шуичи молчит пару минут — молчать с этим парнем отчего-то так приятно, — после чего, вдохнув свежий воздух и, сжав руки на холодных перилах и отвернувшись, на выдохе произносит:

— Когда-нибудь да появится.

Кокичи на это лишь тихо смеётся себе в ладонь и это, если честно, первый раз, когда смех дается ему так легко.

Шум с кухни перестает существовать, когда тихо лишь трещат люди снизу и глубоко дышит парень рядом. Шум с кухни перестает существовать, есть только запах сырости, сигарет, и чужого одеколона.

— Действительно.

Капля падает ему на руку.

_Когда-нибудь взойдет и солнце._


End file.
